1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to network testing and network troubleshooting, and more particularly, to improved systems and methods for network testing devices that employ a wireless local area network (WLAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for handheld network testing devices to properly satisfy network testing needs for increasingly complex communication networks, additional processing power coupled to higher resolution color displays (e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs)) have become commonplace. For example, conventional network testing devices display a host of network information (e.g., network diagnostics/conditions) on resident high resolution displays. However, such network testing devices have also become heavier, larger and more expensive.
Although such conventional network devices have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, there is still a need in the art for less expensive, smaller form factor network testing devices without compromising network testing functionality. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.